HPCR23
Minako's Distress! I Mustn't Become A Pretty Cure! (美奈子さんの苦痛！私がプリキュアになってはいけません！''Minako-san no kutsū! Watashi ga Purikyua ni natte wa ikemasen!) is the twenty-third episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 72nd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Minako's choice to join the Cures or not. Plot Aranya, now known as Minako, is haunted by her past deeds. She refuses to join the Cures, no matter how hard they try. Yuri walks up to Minako, and says that she is not forcing her to join, and Yuri said that Minako's past self, Dark Pretty Cure, had shown a good side too. When a Desertrian attacks and the Cures are defeated, will Minako stand up to help or will she stay in the shadows? Synopsis The episode begins with a flashback of the previous episode, when Lady Sabakuno Namida had killed Aranya, but Aranya came back to life as Cure Jewel. Everything the comes back to reality, where Aranya is running through crowds of people. She thinks about that she never should have come back to life, when someone grabbed her wrist. Frightened, Aranya almost hit that person in the head, when that person grabbed Aranya's other wrist. The person was Hanae, and when Aranya realised this, she apologised repeatedly. Hanae said that it was fine, and asked her if something was wrong. Aranya said that she didn't want to be called Aranya anymore. Hanae is surprised at her answer, and decided to call Aranya "Minako". Minako agreed, but she said that her name wasn't bothering her as much as her past deeds. The other Cures came along, and Ayano said that mistakes are what make people human. Minako said that she wasn't human, but Yuri said that after being reborn, she was human. Minako smiled, but she then seemed to realise something. She pulled her hand away from Hanae's hands, and said that she was not worthy to join the Cures, and ran off. The Cures meet at Rina's house, where they try to come up with ideas on how to help Minako forgive herself. Hanae and Hinata suggest that they should throw a party, which Rina quickly disagrees with. Ayano says that they should talk to Minako, but Yuri then walks out of the room. Yuri finds Minako sitting on a park bench. She walks over and sits next to Minako, but Minako moves to the end of the park bench. Yuri asks if Minako was feeling better, but Minako said that she wasn't. Yuri asked why she was upset, and Minako said that she felt guilty for all the sadness she had caused. Yuri says that she is not forcing Minako to join the team, and says that Minako's past self, Dark Pretty Cure, had shown a good and kind side, much to Minako's shock. Yuri said that Dark Pretty Cure never gave up, ever. Yuri also said that since Dark Pretty Cure was very powerful, Minako is most likely the most powerful Pretty Cure. Minako asks what she should do to forget about being evil, and Yuri said that since Minako was evil for the first part of her life, it will be difficult to forget, but she could spend the rest of her life spreading smiles. While Yuri and Minako were talking, Hajar was floating in the sky, watching them. He kept calling Minako "Aranya", and was furious that she had become a Pretty Cure. He then noticed a boy who was being bullied, and after the bullies left, the boy started to cry. Hajar looked at the boy's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from him and merged it with a bicycle, and it turned into a Desertrian. Yuri and Minako saw the Desertrian, and the other Cures came over to help. They all transformed, and began fighting the Desertrian. Minako, however, just watched, and looked frightened. Hajar then appeared in front of Minako, and told her that she was supposed to be dead. He realised that she was guilty over spreading sadness, and taunted her, saying that she was once a villain, she will always be a villain. Cure Rose then shouted that what Hajar said wasn't true. She shouted that everyone can change, and Minako had decided that she wanted to be good, and spread smiles. Minako clenched her fists, and said that the Cures were right. She said that she was no longer a Desert Emissary, but she was now Minako, a member of the HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn team. She held out her right hand, which had her Heart Ring on it, and said that she was also Cure Jewel. She then transformed, and fought the Desertrian. She eventually weakened it, and performed Jewel Blast, and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into the boy, who was unconscious. Hajar disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Hanae hugged Minako, and said that she was awesome fighting the Desertrian. Minako thanked her, and said that she is ready to start again, and that she wanted to join the team. The Cures accepted her immediately, and everyone was happy. Major Events * Cure Jewel joins the team. * Cure Jewel's transformation sequence was shown for the first time. * Cure Jewel performs Jewel Blast for the first time. * The twenty-second Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Trivia * The girls' summer clothing made their debut in this episode. Gallery Yuri talks to Minako.jpg|Yuri talking to Minako 2473317_1330373324493.16res_476_324.jpg|Minako before the catch 1513917_320.jpg|Cure Jewel about to fight the Desertrian Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures